


Stirb Nicht Vor Mir

by Queen_Slytherin07



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, F/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Slytherin07/pseuds/Queen_Slytherin07
Summary: Once upon a time, I was a very important person. I was a lover, an avid smoker, a film enthusiast and very loyal to the Nazi regime I was associated with. I had an amazing life with all the wealth I could ask for. I was engaged to an amazing man and everything was perfect. My life changed, however, when one morning I just woke up and hated everything. A darkness fell over me and I no longer wanted to be a part of this life I had lived for my entire 25 years. The actions I took in the days to come, not only brought me to the verge of death, but to a man that seemed to have the same realization as I did, for if he hadn’t, he wouldn’t have been in that prison with me.





	1. Die Nacht öffnet ihren Schoß

It was only on the eve of my wedding that I had become aware of how overdone and utterly revolting the whole ordeal was. There was to be over 500 distinguished guests residing in mine and Werner’s lavish Paris home, a complete ensemble band was to perform and I had heard from someone’s sister whose husband heard from his cousin that the Fuhrer was supposedly to make an appearance. 

 

*Can you just imagine it, Emmie? The Fuhrer himself at your wedding? It be the only thing anyone could talk about for years to come!* Werner’s sister Alicia was gabbing away and I was also aware of how much I hated her inane squawking. I also hate being called ‘Emmie’. My name is Emmure Derosier. As I have told Alicia a million times since my ‘awakening’. However, her being like most of these upper class swine, she didn’t take heed to my words. Just went along with wherever her train of thought was taking her. Unfortunately it was to the food that was to be served at the wedding. Werner and I had chosen on duck, whereas Alicia had prefered we served fish instead. I couldn’t wrap my mind around why she thought it was okay to go behind my back to her brother and cry about fish. He, of course, ended up agreeing, she was his only sister after all, and my duck was taken off the menu. 

 

*I don’t like how you did that, Alicia. As I was last aware, this was my wedding and not yours.” Alicia looked at me like I had just insulted her attire. 

 

*Emmure, there is no need to raise your voice. You are going to be thanking me in the future for this. Just you watch.* With that, she turned away from me and headed for her room, turning in for the night, leaving me to think evilly to myself, ‘You have no future.’ 

 

~~~~~~

 

That night with Werner was a particularly bad one. He kept running his hands all over me, basically panting like a stray dog in heat, whispering in my ear how he can’t possibly wait until tomorrow night to have me. It took everything to relax and not stiffen in disgust at his touch. It took even more to pretend that I felt the same way, rubbing his erect penis over his sleep trousers, as he rubbed at my bored vagina. I reached my limit and excused myself to the restroom, grabbing my silk robe on the way out. Werner had kept my night shirt with him. 

 

As soon as I exited the room, I felt like I was going to explode. I had to do something, anything, to keep from bursting. I found my way to the kitchen and tried to drink down several gulps of water. I kept thinking about one thing: rage. I grabbed the knife and was walking back towards my room before I even realized what I was doing. I had to kill him, I had to before I was married to him. Before I could get to the door, Alicia came around the corner and before she could open her mouth, I stabbed her in it. The knife went through the back of her throat like warm cheese. I tried to pull the knife out but the blade caught on her teeth. I turned the knife and sliced through cheek, giving her a grim and permanent half smile. The blood went everywhere, it splashed onto me and ran down her front like water from the faucet. Her eyes began to go pale as she gurgled what I assumed was my name. It was only after she hit the floor in a clumped, bloody mass did I notice the smile on my face and the utter joy in my chest. However, instead of running away like I should have, I stayed and enjoyed my work, not realizing that Werner was standing in the doorway of our room. 

 

[What...what have you done?!] I turned to him quickly and suddenly felt panicked. I had no way of explaining my situation when it was pretty clear what had happened. I dropped the knife and ran. He lunged for me but was just a little too slow. I sprinted down the hallway, my silk robe billowing, my bare breast catching the light of the moon through the open windows. [STOP HER!] I heard Werner yell at the top of his lungs. [STOP THAT BITCH NOW!] I had to hurry, if I didn’t make it off the grounds before the guards caught me, I’d surely end up dead or worse. I threw my robe off my shoulders and began to run faster. With my social upbringing, I never had been one for physical activities. I was sorely regretting that now. I made it to the door and was just about to push it open when I felt a large mass collide into me, knocking the breath from my lungs. One of the guards had caught me. He pinned my arms behind my back and pulled me toward Werner. He gazed upon me with a look I had never seen before, a look I had to assume was one of absolute hate. 

 

[So, I take it this means the wedding is off?] I smirked. He pulled a gun from the guard next to him and he brought it down upon my head. I felt the intense sharp pain before nothing at all.

 

~~~~~~

 

I wasn’t surprised when I woke up in a dank prison cell. I had expected actually. It was either this or death. I couldn’t see much in front of me, I could barely make out the cells bars. I could hear distant voices and stood to walk closer to the bars. I tried to disregard the puddles I was stepping in. When I got to the bars I could see two German soldiers talking to another prisoner. They unlocked the cell and rushed in to apprehend him. The prisoner was tall and very muscular with short cropped hair and deep set eyes. He was wearing nothing but a strip of cloth around his waist and he was shackled at the wrist and ankles with chain connecting them all together. He also had a large iron cuff around his neck. 

 

[It’s time again, Stiglitz.] One of the German soldiers sneered before giving him a punch in his stomach. The other laughed and led him to a huge wooden pillar in the middle of the circular pit that each of the cells had a good view of. They used a small length of chain to hold him to the pillar by the iron around his neck. They then unlatched the shackles around his wrists only to redo them once his arms were around the pillar. They then brought his wrists up to another ring that hung over his head and latched his shackles to that. They made his stay that way for what seemed like forever before somewhere far away from the pit, a heavy door opened. The footsteps were soft at first but grew louder as they got closer. I recognized the man as Major Dieter Hellstrom, a good friend of Werner’s. He sighed and looked toward the prisoner known as Stiglitz, before turning his cold gaze to me. 

 

[Ah, so how is our honored guest this evening?] He walked toward me and I slowly backed into my cell. The way he said that made me feel very scared. [I bet you two weren’t expecting to be in the presence of such a distinguished member of society. This young woman is Emmure Derosier. The former fiance of our very own Sergeant Rachtman.] I noticed the soldiers give sideways glances to each other and even Stiglitz gave me a quick glance. So they heard of me? How interesting. 

 

[Tell me,] I started, mustering all the courage I had. [How is the young Sergeant, still grieving I suppose? I did murder his only family.] The Major gave me a small smirk before summoning one of the soldiers to him. 

 

[Open it up.] While the first soldier was busy with the keys, the Major pointed to the other. [Is he secure and ready for me?] The soldier gave him a confirming nod and Hellstrom turned to me again. [Good. We are to ensure that Ms. Derosier is to receive nothing but special treatment, as per Sergeant Rachtman’s orders.] Once the cell was open, he turned to the soldier nearest Stiglitz. [Bring me The Bench.] A loud uproar began to fill the pit and even Stiglitz began to speak. 

 

[No!] He shouted before receiving another punch from the closest soldier. The uproar quickly died down and the soldier disappeared for a while, going to retrieve whatever The Bench was. Hellstrom then walked into my cell and dragged me out by my hair.

 

*Get off! Get the fuck off me* I shouted in my native tongue. I tried to get him off but the fire I seemed to once have, was long gone. The soldier finally returned with what I assumed was The Bench. It looked like a bench but it hand an array of straps and buckles all over and a huge wooden block secured on one end. Hellstrom led me to it and ripped off what little piece of clothing I had on, leaving me entirely naked in front of everyone. I tried my best to preserve my modesty, but Hellstrom grabbed my arms in his hands and roughly threw me onto The Bench. I soon began to realize what sort of device this was. My hips were against the wooden block, its edges driving painfully into my hip bones. A leather strap went around the back of my neck keeping my head in place. My arms were bound together under The Bench in such an odd and uncomfortable way, I feared that one wrong move could rip my shoulder right from its socket. My legs were spread and strapped to each of the benches legs, giving all those behind me a marvelous view of my most private areas. 

I was attached to some sort of demonic sex device. Struggling against my bonds only caused me more pain and it did nothing to settle the fear rising up in me. I looked toward the prisoner, Stiglitz and could see his gaze on me. Not in a lustful way, like those of the soldiers and even Helstrom himself, but his was a look of anger, sadness and pain. My breathing became more fast paced as Hellstrom once again appeared in my view. 

[I’m going to enjoy seeing you receive your special treatment, Ms. Derosier.] He ran his finger against my cheek and then along my spine. [I also may partake once I’m done with old Hugo.] I looked up at the chained prisoner and it began to dawn on me. He was the infamous Hugo Stiglitz, the Nazi soldier who one day, just out of the blue, began to kill Gestapo officers. Perhaps he had an awakening as well, and it led him here. Hellstrom turned away from me and grabbed a whip that was on the table to Hugo’s right. [Okay, boys. You may begin. Remember, she deserves only the best special treatment.] I clenched my eyes as soon as I saw the soldiers running toward me, like beggars to scraps on the street


	2. Das Kind heißt Einsamkeit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING Strong rape scene ahead. read at your own risk.

[What should we do to her first?] The younger soldier eagerly asked the older one. I tried to ignore them and focused on what Hellstrom was doing to Hugo. He kept bringing that whip down on his back over and over again. Despite the situation I was in, naked and strung up like a Christmas ham, I couldn’t help but feel concern for the Sergeant. I could feel the wind from the whip as it whistled through the air. I felt myself flinch every time the whip came down, but Hugo never made a sound. I looked into Hugo’s eyes and saw the utter defiance in them. He wasn’t going to let Hellstrom get the best of him. I began to feel admiration for Hugo Stiglitz. While I was busy admiring Hugo, I didn’t notice the older soldier move around to my backside. He then began rubbing me, inserting his fingers into my vagina despite my protests. 

[Don’t touch me! Get away from me!] I struggled and squirmed against my bonds, but that just made the soldier that much more determined. He grabbed my hips and pulled them toward him. I cried out in pain as my shoulders stretched due to the awkward position my arms were in. I tried to see what he was doing, but from my position on The Bench, the only thing I had in my sight was Hugo, Hellstrom and the younger soldier. I suddenly felt something throbbing and hard rubbing against me. I gasped in shock and the soldier behind me laughed and he shoved his penis deep inside me. 

 

[Well, well, it looks like the young Ms. Derosier was a virgin after all!] The soldier sneered at me as he thrusted himself harder, causing me to cry out in pain. I clenched my fists hard, digging my nails into my palms. My hip bones banged against the wooden block and I could feel something tearing inside me. 

 

[I knew Rachtman talked to much for his own good.] Hellstrom laughed as he paused to rest his arm. I looked up at Hugo again, who was looking down at me. The steam that was coming from his warm blood off his back hung loose in the space above him. 

 

I didn’t want to look away from those eyes of his, but the pounding the soldier was giving me, made it damn near impossible for me to see straight. The pain was beginning to become unbearable but I wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction of knowing that they have broken me. 

 

[Is it my turn yet, Reiner?] The younger soldier cried as he got closer to me. The older soldier must’ve shrugged him off because he returned to his previous spot.

 

[Don’t fret, Private.] Hellstrom walked away from Hugo and pulled what looked to be a sort of dog collar. It had a buckle and a large stiff leather circle attached. The Major walked closer to me and put the circle into my mouth. He then buckled it tightly behind my head. My mouth was fixed into an ‘O’ shape and I didn’t realize the point of this until Hellstrom began undoing his pants. [I can tell by the look of your faces that you need a little demonstration on how this little device works.] Hellstrom then pulled his long erect penis out and began hitting me in the face with it. [It is with my massive cock, that I will teach this traitorous slut who is master.] He then shoved himself deep into my mouth, causing me to gag. He didn’t offer any reprieve, he just kept shoving his ‘cock’ farther down my throat, cutting off my air supply and bringing stinging tears to my eyes. I wanted badly for this to stop, I couldn’t take much more of this but my thoughts kept going back to Hugo and how he refused to give Hellstrom the better of him. 

 

If Hugo could do it, so could I. I went without breath for as long as I could and right before I was sure to pass out, the Major quickly pulled his penis out of my mouth and ejaculated all over my face. I clenched my eyes again in disgust and took as many deep breaths as I could. The Major then roughly grabbed a fistfull of my hair and spat in my face. [Tell me you liked that, you slut.] I glared at him, keeping my lips sealed. He didn’t like that very much and he gave me a couple of my own lashes with his whip. He walked away from me, and the younger Private began his own assault. It wasn’t as bad as before, this young man was smaller than the Major, he didn’t cut off my air as much. He also finished a lot quicker as well. When the Private had finished with me, the older soldier from behind started going faster and harder, causing me such terrible pain in my hips. He then pulled out of me at the last moment and I felt a burning in my back as his semen oozed over my lashes. The Major returned to me and removed the device from my mouth. He grabbed my hair again and sneered.

 

[You liked that, didn’t you? Having all of us inside of you, defiling you, it was amazing, wasn’t it?] I kept quiet once again. The Major didn’t punish me, he just let an evil smile come to his face as he turned toward Hugo. [Stiglitz, you were quite a good boy this time around. You never made a peep.] He turned back to me. [I think that deserves a reward.] He then began to undo Hugo’s restraints and pulled him toward me. I had never been filled with so much dread in my life. The Major pushed Hugo toward my backside and him and the two Privates began strapping him to The Bench as well. His wrist restraints went chained to a ring that was near the base of the block, putting his strong arms around my body and his head was positioned close to mine, with his chain going around a ring above my head that I hadn’t noticed before. I began to cry silently as I felt Hugo’s body against mine.

 

[No.] I barely heard Hugo whisper but he eventually got louder. [No. No. NO! I will not be a pawn in your sick fucking games!] He didn’t struggle or move, he just faced our captors and began insulting them. Hellstrom held a blank look on his face for the duration of Hugo’s rant before he pulled out a gun and pointed it to my head. 

 

[You are going to fuck her, Hugo. You are going to fuck her warm soft body now and if you don’t, you’ll end up fucking her cold hard body later. The choice is yours.] He cocked the hammer back on his gun. I didn’t turn to face Hugo. I would understand if he decided not to, to be honest, I’m not sure what I myself would’ve done in his position. 

 

[FUCK!] I jumped at his outburst and realized what he decided when I felt his body against mine. [I’m sorry.] He whispered softly in my ear. [I’m so so sorry.] I turned my head as far as I could to look him in the eyes, those beautiful eyes. 

 

[It’s not your fault.] I whispered back. I turned away and laid my head against the cold wood. I clenched my eyes and waited…

 

...and waited…

 

...and waited.

 

[It looks like Hugo needs a little more initiative.] Hellstrom walked toward me and pulled my hair again, exchanging his glance from me to Hugo and back again. [Rub your ass against him.] I averted my eyes from Hellstrom and he took my hesitance as defiance. [Rub your ass against this traitor’s cock,] He put his gun to Hugo’s head. [or I’ll blow his fucking brains out!] That was the last thing I wanted. It seemed odd to me, it seems odd to me to this day, but I felt that Hugo’s very presence helped me in this place. From the moment I laid eyes on him when they led him out of his cell, I felt calm. He was my little piece of heaven in this Hell we were both confined to.

 

So I rubbed my ass against his cock. I had no idea what I was doing. I just rotated my hips in a circle in the area I assumed was his groin. It’s really hard to see when your head is strapped down to a piece of wood. I felt Hugo rest his head against my back and he exhaled sharply. My body reacted in a way I didn’t understand. I became excited. His body felt slack against me and I assumed he was trying to relax to be able to get erect. I continued my rotating motion, my body suddenly acting faster than my mind. He exhaled sharply again and I felt my hips push into him. I then was able to feel him against me, growing. 

 

[I’m ready.] Hugo whispered in my ear. I shuddered with confused delight which caused Hugo to hesitate. [Are you okay?]

 

[She’s fine, Stiglitz. Do her. Now.] Hellstrom ordered from his position just a few feet away from us, overseeing the whole ordeal. 

 

I nodded to Hugo, staring straight into the eyes of that bastard Hellstrom. Hugo slid into me. I gasped loudly. The private before was nowhere near as large as Hugo. When his entire length was inside me, I felt as if my lower stomach was bulging. He began to go faster, using his arms to pull my body toward him, while at the same time, I would trust my hips toward him. I didn’t feel like myself. I felt as if another person was awoken within me, taking pleasure in the bonds and of the cock of the huge man behind me. Then something happened that I could’ve never seen in a million years happening: I moaned loudly in pleasure and I didn’t stop. Hugo seemed to have taken this as a sign that he was doing something right and he sped up his thrusts, pounding his entire length repeatedly into my tight vagina. My moans kept coming and the grunts and occasional moan from Hugo followed suit.

 

We kept at it, for what seemed like forever. I couldn’t tell what Hugo was thinking but I knew what was going through my mind. I felt nothing when the soldiers and Hellstrom where inside me, but when Hugo entered me, it felt as if I had unlocked a dark and primitive part of my being. A part that could go the rest of my life with Hugo dominating over me. What did this mean about me? What if my life only went to the end of this day, or to the end of time itself? Would I have to kill that part of me, push it back into hiding as if it never existed? Or would Hugo be there, making me feel like this, looking down upon my back with his cock deep inside, making me call his name into the night while he softly replied with mine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter. I have no experience with bondage fiction so if any of the readers have any references I'd love to check them out! Hope you guys enjoyed my story and let me know what you think!


	3. Es ist kalt und regungslos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain, rape, realizations and even more pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is once again going to have some rape and somewhat intense scenes of pain. Read at your own risk. 
> 
> Also so sorry for this sorry excuse of a chapter. 
> 
> I still hope you guys enjoy!

Hellstrom didn’t stop us. He let Hugo and I ‘fuck’ as he called it for what seemed like hours. Hugo was keeping a smooth rhythm, never going too fast or too slow. It was as if he had turned his mind off and was letting his body do all the work. However, even with his smooth motions and the awkward position my body was tied in, a serious injury was imminent. I had begun to feel a pulling in my left shoulder, sort of like a soft tug. Then out of nowhere, I was assaulted with an explosive pain which was accompanied by a loud pop. I cried out and Hugo snapped to, leaving me devoid of pleasure. 

[Dear God!] I heard Hugo cry out. [Help her! Look at her shoulder! She needs help, please! I’ll do whatever you want, just please help her!]

[Shut up!] Hellstrom yelled as he walked over to me. The tears pouring from my eyes were beginning to make a small pool under my face. I could barely see Hellstrom as he ordered the two soldiers to unshackle my left wrist. I screamed in pain as they roughly grabbed my arm. One of the soldiers held my shoulders while the other one popped the joint back into the socket. I stifled another scream but released a sigh of relief as they pain dulled tremendously. Once my arms were re-shackled, I had made a realization: Hugo stopping his motions seemed to really bother me. The screaming pain in my shoulder was nothing compared with the uneasy feeling I got when I realized that I didn’t want him to stop. I didn’t want him to stop for my pain or my death. 

What kind of person did that make me?

Why did I feel that way? 

What had happened exactly for me to become this feral, instinctual creature who seemed to thrive on pain and pleasure? Would I have been this way if I had given myself to Werner or was this something that only Hugo was able to awaken in me? I couldn’t figure it out then and to this day, can’t figure it out. All I know is that I had always been meant for Hugo. Fate worked in her intricate ways and brought me and Hugo together in a way that we were always supposed to be.

I experienced the explosion which I could only call an orgasm multiple times. I had spent enough nights up with Alicia, who would never hesitate to give me all of the scandalous details of her sexual escapades, to know the feeling when it hit. When I first began to feel it, it started off as a sort of fire radiating from my lower abdomen and it only grew with every thrust Hugo made. I began to call out Hugo’s name, softly at first, but as the fire spread his name began to bounce against the walls of our prison. Finally I felt my insides clench and the fire engulf my being as I pulled against my restraints in such a strong wave of primal lust that I didn't care if my shoulders risked dislocation again. I got the same fire every time I came, and with every climax Hugo sped up until he came as well. His orgasm was with one of mine and while my insides exploded with his seed, his strong hands clenched against my stomach I began to feel a wave of nausea crash over me. What is going to happen to me and Hugo? 

[“Well, that was quite the performance my dear.” ] Hellstrom barked orders for the soldiers to release Hugo as he stood over me, wearing a sadistic grin. The soldiers unchained Hugo and I closed my eyes as they lead him away, waiting to hear the click of Hellstrom’s gun. The only sounds I heard was a soft dripping coming from somewhere else in the prison, the rattle of Hugo’s chains and then his cell door as it slammed shut. I opened my eyes and saw the soldiers releasing me from my bonds. One of them threw a rag of a dress at me and I slid it off my back with my right shoulder before I sat upright. I would wait to put it on in the privacy of my own cell. Despite not having a shred of dignity left, I preferred to dress on my own terms. It wasn't until I attempted to fully stand did I begin to take in the full extent of the anguish my body was in.

I couldn't feel anything from the waist down. 

I half stood with my back against the Bench, unable to fully support my weight on my invisible legs. 

[“Let’s go, Derosier. I want to go home.”] A soldier called out. 

[“Get back to your cell, bitch.”] The other one yelled, causing Hellstrom to turn towards us from his spot near his torture table. I couldn't even begin to describe to them the pain I was in and how my legs couldn't support my weight. I was standing against the device I was just strapped to, unable to reach the safety of my cell. 

Despite the cool air in the prison, sweat dripped down my forehead, stinging my eyes. I attempted to try to stand but was once again unable to, due to the fact that both of my legs felt like white hot iron bars jammed into the wet bag of sand that was my hips. 

[“I can't.”] I whispered. 

[“What did she say?”] Hellstrom called from his table of whips and other tortuous devices. 

[“I can't,”] I called out. [“My, my legs. I can't feel them.”] My eyes looked up for Hugo’s and when they did, he closed his, and lowered his head in anguish. 

I heard boots stomping toward me and before I could look up the older soldier grabbed my arm roughly and threw me in the direction of my cell. I called out as my face collided with the stone floor. I tasted blood and heard Hugo call out my name. Hellstrom gave a sigh and and turned toward the direction of the exit. 

[“Don't forget to lock up after she gets to her cell. I'll send the doctor in the morning.”] I rested my head on the cool ground and felt the vibration of his boots as he left the prison. I shut my eyes for just a few seconds and I felt an explosion of pain to my stomach. One of the soldiers had kicked me. 

[“STOP!”] Hugo yelled. I rolled over to my side and brought my arms up to try to ward off the boots as they began to descend upon me. The pain along with Hugo’s cries gave me an incentive to drag my limp body across the few feet into my cell. I kept my teeth clenched and forced myself to pull faster and faster until I crossed the threshold. Once I was in, the assault stopped and the soldiers locked me up and left without saying a word. 

I don't know how long I laid there, my head right in that mysterious puddle and my heart beating rapidly against the floor, so loudly I could swear Hugo could feel the vibrations. 

I was so strong during my assault because I was sure a quick death would meet me after. 

However, lying on the cold floor, I was forced to come to terms that this pain will not be ending anytime soon. That I still had a lot more to endure, and in that moment I cried, because I knew my death, my freedom, would never come. I would never be rid of this pain. 

[“Emmure?”] My eyes popped open. [“Are you okay?”]

Hugo. I had Hugo to turn to in this prison. He’s felt his share of pain, he knew that it was something we didn't have to face alone. 

[“Y-yes,”] I stuttered as I struggled to sit up against the wall. “What about you? Are you okay?” He didn't respond for a long time. After a few long minutes I finally broke the silence. [“I'm sorry.”] I jumped as I heard something crash from his cell. 

[“You're sorry?! What do you have to be sorry for?! I raped you! I couldn't stop those awful things that they were doing to you! All I could do was watch as those bastards…”] His voice cracked and he went silent. Even though he tried to hide them, I could hear his choked sobs in our silent prison. I crawled along the wall of my cell and reached my arm out toward him, toward Hugo. I felt him grab it and I hung on to his hand for dear life, it was my only lifeline after all. 

[“Don't be sad,”] I whispered. [“Don’t be angry or hurt. Just be strong. That's what's I'm doing. For you. You're all I have in this hellish world. I can't lose you. We will get out of here together, we will. I know we will.”] I don't know why I felt so sure as I was saying this but Hugo seemed reassured and that was good enough for me. 

The only time I let go of Hugo's hand was to put my ratty dress on. After that, I laid back against the wall, Hugo's hand in mine, smiling at the little circles he was making with his thumb. I had fallen asleep after an hour or so and surprisingly my first night in Hell was not riddled with nightmares. 

I dreamt of a garden behind a small white cottage. Hugo was kneeling, admiring the sprouts that had busted through the rich soil. I stood in the back doorway of the cottage, watching him. He stood and I saw him take a deep breath, his white cotton shirt was clinging to his chiseled chest in such a delicious way. He look toward me and smiled, beckoning me to him with an outstretched arm. I exited the cottage and ran toward him, stretching out my own arm. It was when I felt his fingers on mine, did I feel the crushing pain that ripped me from his touch.


	4. Ich weine leise in die Zeit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmure gets some interesting news and some awful punishment.
> 
> WARNING STRONG SCENES OF RAPE AND VIOLENCE AHEAD!!!  
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!

[Wake up, slut!] Hellstrom slammed his foot against my arm and ripped me from the white cottage. I cried out and retreated deep into the darkness of my cell. I looked over and saw the devilish grin of Hellstrom. Behind him was a short balding man, with round glasses and a very timid expression. His white coat signifying that he was the doctor sent to assess my well being.

 

[Major, should I check on Stiglitz as well?] The doctor asked with an odd sounding accent.

 

[No, I’m about to deliver his punishment. Tend to Derosier.] Hellstrom walked over to my cell door and unlocked it for the doctor before walking over and unlocking Hugo’s cell.

 

[What did he do? Why are you punishing him?] I tried to stand but collapsed on the cold hard floor. The doctor rushed to me but I fought him off. [Hugo! Hugo!]

 

*Quiet!* the doctor hissed as I looked up in shock at him.

 

*You speak French?* I whispered as I looked past the doctor and toward the outside of my cell. Hellstrom was too preoccupied with pulling Hugo to the whipping pole to notice.

 

*Yes and I know who you are, Emmure.* the doctor began to run his hands with medical precision up and down my legs.

 

*It’s not my legs, I think it’s my hips.* the doctor focused his attention on my hips. *How do you know me?* He started probing around and assessing my flinches to his touch.

 

*I know a lot of things.* He started to shine due to the light layer of sweat forming on his forehead. *I know your name and why you are here. I also know that you won't be here much longer.* I scoffed and leaned my head back against the walls.

 

*So, they finally have decided when I'm to die.* I closed my eyes but they popped open at the sound of the whip flying through the air. A vicious growl escaped my throat and I started to lunge toward the door. The doctor grabbed my arm with one hand and used the other to cover my mouth. I began to kick but he got close to my ear and whispered to me in English.

 

“Listen to me!” He spoke shakily and with a British accent, keeping an ear trained toward the cell door, making sure Hellstrom was still busy. “By the end of the week, a group of American soldiers are going to come and break into this prison. They'll only be here for Stiglitz but I'm sure they won't leave a young woman like you in here. Within that week, the soldiers here will be responsible for getting rid of the other prisoners, leaving you and Stiglitz. You two are being sent to Berlin for a public execution for crimes against the Third Reich. Your fiancé sure made a racket to get that fate lined up for you. If what I heard is true, he supposedly had a meeting with ol’ Adolf himself.” The doctor stopped talking and took his hand off my mouth. I heard footsteps and saw Hellstrom as his presence seemed to darken the entire cell.

 

[How is she?] Hellstrom asked as he removed a handkerchief from his pant pocket to wipe the sweat off his forehead. The doctor began to check my eyes and throat.

 

[Her legs aren’t broken, however without the necessary equipment, I can’t tell the extent of the damage done to her pelvic area.] The doctor instructed me to turn around to look at the gash on my back. He looked at it for a few minutes without saying a word.

 

[Well, let me know when you’re done. She needs to be punished again.] I flinched at the thought of being strapped to the Bench and surprisingly, the doctor spoke up for me.

 

[Major, with all due respect, I don’t recommend dealing out that sort of punishment. As I said before, I can’t be sure of her injuries. However, I am sure that if she is forced to endure that again, she could very well suffer a fracture or worse case scenario, she could get an infection from some internal injuries and be dead in a matter of days. I’m not saying to not punish her, I’m simply saying the Bench must not be used.]

 

I turned to see what would happen and I couldn’t believe the look of thoughtfulness on Hellstrom’s face. I wasn’t aware he was capable of anything other than hate and disgust. He seemed to actually take the doctor’s words into consideration.

 

[Oh alright.] Hellstrom sighed as he turned his back to us. [Let me know when you’re done, Doctor.] The doctor had me turn all the way back around and turned his attention to my shoulder.

 

*This isn’t going to heal well. It was badly dislocated. How did it happen?* I looked down at the floor and took a deep gulp of air.

 

*The Bench.* the doctor stopped working and gripped my hand reassuringly.

 

“It’s okay,” he whispered, once we were able to hear the whip once again. “You don’t have to tell me anything.”

 

“Was what you said about me true? How is my body? Will I be okay?” The doctor gave me the smallest of smiles.

 

“You’re going to be fine. You’re just bruised up and you should be able to walk a lot less painfully in a matter of days. I just couldn’t bear the thought of these animals using something like the Bench as a form of punishment.” After a few more minutes, I was cleared by the doctor.

 

“Thank you so much,” I whispered as he prepared to leave.

 

“Don’t forget.” He grabbed my hands one last time. “One week and you will be free. Just hold on a little longer and don’t say a word of it. Not to anyone.” He stood to leave and I called out softly one more time.

 

*Hey, what’s your name?* He turned slightly and whispered.

 

*George. Dr. George S. Mashore.* and with a dip of his head he walked out of my cell. I saw Hellstrom again as he locked me back up, but I didn’t care. The doctor’s visit left me in a very good mood and I allowed myself to smile widely. I wasn’t going to be strapped to the Bench anymore and Hugo was going to be rescued. I looked toward the whipping pole and forced my wobbly legs to stand. A new spark of hope burned in my chest and all traces of fear was gone. Even if Hellstrom or one of his men were to kill me, I would be okay because Hugo wouldn’t be going to Berlin. He would soon be able to taste the free air and see the night sky. I made my way defiantly to the cell bars and watched as Hugo continued to get whipped. I continued to watch him and felt a fire grow even more, only this fire was rage. I wanted nothing more than to brutally murder Hellstrom with my bare hands.

 

I began to imagine how I would do it. Would it be slow and painful or quick like something he wouldn’t see coming? I spaced out and before I knew it, I heard the slam of a cell door and saw Hellstrom in front of me.

 

[So I see your legs are working again, my dear.] I merely glared at him as he began to open my cell. [It’s time for your punishment now.] He grabbed my arm and led me again to the whipping post. I tried to look at Hugo but the Major didn’t give me a chance. He pushed me hard against the pole and began to cuff me, chaining my arms above my head. He pulled my hair then pushed my face hard against the pole. He then pressed his whole body against mine and I could feel his hot breath in my ear. [I’d told you I would partake in your special treatment.] He began rubbing his body against mine and I could feel his erection growing against my thin garment. [I couldn’t sleep at all last night. All I could think of was how amazing your performance was yesterday. I’m demanding an encore performance.] I squirmed against the pole and felt a wave of nausea crash against me. 

 

[Go fuck yourself.] I spat and the Major backed away from me. He walked over to his favorite torture table and grabbed his precious whip. I tried to turn to see Hugo but I wasn’t able to get the chance. Hellstrom returned and without warning I heard the whip tear through the air and I felt the skin on my back split open. I cried out loudly and Hellstrom brought the whip down a couple more times. 

 

[How about now, my dear?] He walked to me again, removing his jacket and shirt. [Am I allowed to ravage you now? Oh, wait. Why am I asking permission?] He tore my dress even more, revealing my backside and pressed his body against me again.

 

[Stop! Don’t do it! Please!] I yelled out, feeling the explosion of pain in my back as I felt his body press on my wounds.

 

[What’s the matter?] He pulled me toward him, his semi-erect penis hanging out of his trousers. [Am I hurting you?] I squirmed at his touch, pulled hard against my bonds, but it was all for nothing. He pushed into me and I couldn’t stop him.

 

[Ah! S-stop!] I cried, hating this man even more for what he was doing to me. [I don’t want this! I don’t want this!] Hellstrom grabbed my hair and slammed it into the pole. The impact dazed me and I saw red spots dance in front of my eyes. I didn’t notice that my feet had left the ground. Hellstrom grabbed my thighs in his large hands and lifted me up, my legs were dangling on either side of the pole. This made the iron cuffs cut a little deeper into my wrists and it made me even more disgusted at the Majors’ animal-like noises, as he pulled me closer and pushed harder into me. I could feel splinters snagging the skin of my inner thighs and I couldn’t help but cry out as the Major’s penis slid in and out of me. The tears were streaming down my face and despite the pain I felt in my back and wrists, I squirmed to get away from him. 

 

[Yes, that’s it, my dear Emmure.] The Major panted. [Fight against me, struggle against my hard cock. There is nowhere to go and no one who can save you.] He allowed my feet back onto the ground but he also grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled my head back, trying to get me to make eye contact with him. Instead I finally saw Hugo and the rage that was building within him. He was looking at the Major the same way I had when I watched him being whipped: pure murderous rage. Hellstrom slammed my head against the pole again and wrapped one of his arms around my waist in an attempt to pull me closer to him. When I tried to fight and struggle against him, he used his other arm to push us as far away from the pole as possible. His thrusts got faster and I realized that meant he was nearing his climax. I finally just fell slack in his arms and closed my eyes tight, trying desperately to remember my dream from last night, trying to get far away from here. I was able to see the cottage and Hugo next to it, but I could still hear the Majors’ disgusting cacophony of noises, like bombs exploding in the garden. 

 

Finally, after what felt like years, the Major pulled out of me and ejaculated all over my back. I felt the burn of his semen in my wounds and I pressed myself to the pole as if I could actually merge with it. He pressed his forehead against my shoulders and I began to violently jerk away from him. 

 

[Don't fucking touch me! Get the fuck away from me!] Hellstrom didn’t listen. He continued to put his hands on me in an almost romantic way. 

 

[Oh, Emmure. If only you weren’t a traitorous bitch, I would’ve been more than willing to steal you away from Werner. I would’ve loved to feel this body next to me every night.] I growled at him and pulled fiercely against my bonds. I turned to face him, my face contorted in an unholy grimace.

 

[I’d rather die, you Nazi fuck!] I spat at him and he backhanded me hard before wiping his face with his handkerchief. I clenched my eyes and heard him walking away. I opened my eyes and turned once again to see Hugo. He was staring at me, his cheeks flushed, shoulders shaking and tears running down his face. 

 

That was when I cracked. I began to sob uncontrollably and Hellstrom began to laugh. His laugh and my wails bounced off the prison walls so loudly that I didn’t hear the whip. It connected with my back and I cried even louder. 

 

[STOP!] I yelled at the top of my lungs. The whip came down again and again. I yelled all sorts of obscenities in German and French but my cries couldn’t stop Hellstrom's’ laughter. It was if he had gone completely mad with brutality. He brought the whip down so many times, he had to switch arms. I couldn’t remember exactly when I passed out, but when I did I was positive that Hugo’s name was on my lips. 

 

~~~

 

When I finally came to, I was in my cell. I was cold and naked and it was really dark. The torches that usually kept the prison lit seemed to have all been extinguished. Without even a trickle of light, my eyes were unable to adjust and I just felt my way to the wall. However, when I started to move I began to feel an uncomfortable cramping in my stomach. It seemed to come and go but the pain was so sharp, I had to clench my entire body to try to keep it at bay. Once the worst of the pain passed, I was able to make it to the cell wall. I was certain that the guards wouldn’t be here in this pitch black so I decided to scoot closer to the cell bars and softly called out for Hugo.

 

[Hey, Hugo…?] I whispered softly into the dark. I listened for any sign that he was there. 

 

All I heard was the monotonous dripping that I had become accustomed to. 

 

I started to panic. Had the Third Reich moved up his execution? Was the prison so dark because I was its last inhabitant? 

 

Had I lost my Hugo for good?

 

[You’re awake?] I heard that familiar deep voice and gave a huge sigh of relief.

 

[Yes, how long have I been out?] I asked.

 

It took him a while to answer.

 

[I’m not sure. It was a very long time. I was afraid that bastard….] I extended my hand towards his cell and was surprised to find his already waiting for me. [Before you passed out, you called out my name. That fucking bastard whipped you some more before he unchained you and then he raped you again. He did horrible things to you and he made sure I could see the whole thing. I just sat and watched…I couldn’t do anything!] His grip on my hand tightened but I didn’t mind it. He stopped talking and I didn’t press for anything more. [After he was done, he dragged you into your cell and I could hear him again. He was in there with you for a really long time. When he finally left, he kept saying how sad it was that you turned out to be nothing but a loose whore who was only good for Jew rats and traitors. He kept saying that the two of you would’ve made wonderful babies.] 

 

[That’s just disgusting. As if I would ever reproduce with him. He’s too short and way too pale.] I started to rub my finger against Hugo’s wrist. [You on the other hand, would sire some beautiful children.] I felt Hugo’s hand go limp in mine and was starting to worry that I had said something wrong. 

 

[You’re beautiful, too.] He whispered. I felt my cheeks flush at his words and I gripped his hand even tighter. [Emmure, how do you not hate me?] 

 

This question really shocked me. 

 

[Why on Earth would I hate you?]

 

[Because of what I did!] He let go of my hand and I could hear him crashing around his cell. [Because of what I was forced to do! Because of what I couldn’t stop!] I heard some more crashing and then finally it quieted down. Hugo didn’t come back to me.

 

[Hugo, you saved me. From the moment I saw you, I felt alive. I felt like nothing in here could break me, not even Hellstrom and his brutal, sick ways. He could torture me, rape me, make me cry out like a wounded animal but I hold on because of you. I believe we will get out of here and when we do, I want nothing more than to continue to fight by your side. I want to feel the fire in my belly that only you can put out.] I knew I was probably pushing it with saying all that, but it had to come out. Hugo had to know how I felt about him. [I love you, okay. I don’t hate you, even if you don’t feel the same way or want nothing to do with me after we get out of here, I could never hate you. You showed me who I really was, while we were strapped to that Bench. That animalistic urge that I got from you was something no one else in the world could awaken in me. I love you, Hugo Stiglitz.] 

 

I didn’t hear anything right away but I kept my hand outstretched, just in case. I heard him talk from far away, probably in the far corner of his cell. 

 

[So, I wasn’t the only one. I kept thinking that what I was feeling was wrong, that I shouldn’t be enjoying what we were doing.] I felt his hand grab mine and I held on tighter than I ever have. [I loved being inside you, Emmure. I couldn’t stop imagining the things I would do to you if it hadn’t been for our chains and the guards and the war.] I began to feel a need growing inside me. The way Hugo was talking was so seductive to me.

 

[I don’t know about you, but I kind of liked the chains.] I heard Hugo laugh loudly and it was so musical. I gave a laugh of my own and stroked his hand as he stroked mine. 

 

[Emmure,] he whispered softly. [My dearest Emmure.]

 

[Yes?]

 

[I love you, too. I would want nothing more than to win this war with you next to me. I could spend the rest of my life inside you.]

 

[You’re all I need. If I could live on you alone, I would be the happiest person in existence.]

 

We gripped each other’s hands tighter and I once again fell into a peaceful sleep that consisted of Hugo ravishing my body in the garden next to the white cottage. 

 

He was so muscular and strong. He held both of my hands in one of his over my head. He was pounding into me so forcefully I was seeing stars in front of my eyes. My legs were draped over his shoulders, his hot breath on my neck. I called out his name, over and over until my throat became raw. He then released my hands and I brought his face to mine and kissed him roughly. He broke the kiss and flipped me over onto my stomach. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and began to whisper in my ear.

 

[You like that, don’t you? You like the pain?] He pounded into me from behind, giving my ass a huge slap. 

 

[God, yes! I love it, Hugo. I love it!] He pulled my hair again and I let out a loud moan. He gave a cute laugh and pounded into me again before stopping.

 

[Prove it.] He seductively whispered. I grinned evilly and sat up, laying him on his back. I then took his as much of him as I could into my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down as I let my fingers work their way into me. [Oh, God. Yes, that’s a good girl.] 

 

He grabbed my hair again and began pushing my head harder. I gagged a little bit but I didn’t mind. I would do anything for Hugo. I let my tongue run up and down the entire length of his shaft and once he was ready to blow, he pulled my head off and his seman started gushing out, going all over my face and breast. Hugo started laughing as if it was the funniest thing in the world. His laughter was so contagious, I couldn’t help but join him. He pulled my to him and kissed me without even bothering to wipe my face off. He grabbed a small handkerchief from his pant pocket and wiped my face before wiping his. 

 

We laid in each other's arms surrounded by beautiful tomato vines and lush strawberry patches, looking up at the bombs of war that were exploding in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give some thanks to Mae and hipbonesofChrist for the comments!  
> Also to Bulma, TheSweetStranger, IAmDeathBecomeYe, and hipbonesofChrist as well as the ten guests for leaving kudos.  
> Also to Lanorep and hipbonesofChrist for bookmarking my story!  
> I really appreciate it and if I could give yall anything in the world I would! I am so grateful that you all enjoy my weird topics of writing and I hope to continue to bring yall more!  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!
> 
> P.S.  
> The sex scene at the end was totally last minute. I apologize if it sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic about my favorite Inglorious Basterd, Sergeant Hugo Stiglitz. This story is rated NC-17 for sexual situations, violent deaths and rape. The title is also the title of a Rammstein song which is, I believe about erotic asphyxiation. Pretty cool, huh?


End file.
